1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of vertical posts and more specifically those used support a mailbox.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rural mailboxes and in many cases city mailboxes utilize a vertical post having a bottom end sunk in the ground and secured thereto by sand, stones or concrete. Cantileverly mounted to the post is a horizontally extending shelf upon which the standard rural mailbox is mounted. The posts take a variety of configurations; however, most of the configurations include both a vertical post and a horizontally extending shelf.
The mailbox post is mounted adjacent the road and is subjected to not only weather deterioration but also vehicle impacts and vandalism. The net result is that the owner occasionally has to replace the mailbox, the shelf and even the post. The replacement is time consuming and a bother since in many cases the post is finely mounted to the ground.
Disclosed herein is a replacement mailbox post which is erected by installing the post onto and around the previously used post without requiring removal of the old post from the ground. As a result, an attractive new mailbox post is provided and may be installed easily and quickly without requiring the traditional hole digging and concrete mixing.